Natsu the fire assassin
by SolidBlade2k
Summary: Betrayed by almost everyone to be considered family and with a promise to come back how will natsu tell everyone he cares for now that he is an assassin. will they betray him to or will they stick together(story better than summary) rated m to be safe always


**Hey guy's sorry I didn't update in a long time i've been studying and taking test and I'm usually never home but since it's almost summer I will have all the time this is a fairy tail story I was inspired by Cupc4k35 Well here goes.**

It was a dark stormy night, there was a man in a cloak his features were blocked but you could see a sword made of complete fire a blade on his wrist and a hood that hid his face it looked like he was entering a guild a the master was his target he was the assassin nicknamed **Kage kasai.**

As assassin stealthly went into the shadows he was inside the masters room where he saw him, the master was asleep and now was his chance.

The man pulled a fire blade out of thin air and said these words "may you find redemtion in the afterlife as your sins of the past shall be punished" as that the assassin killed the master then and there as the assassin left he remembered his past and his promise to a certain best friend all that happened that day changed him into the man he was today he was betrayed by his most of his friends and promised his best friend to come back this is the story of Natsu Dragneel.

 **Flash back** :

It was July, 7 ,x777, they day igneel left natsu wasn't doing his usual arguments with gray but just quiet, natsu hated this day to the very core the day his father left, natsu would usualy have everyone there to comfort him but not today, it was all because of his brother Kai dragneel his brother made up some fake time where his own father had betrayed him and tried to kill him thats when everyone cooed over him execpt for gray, the master, lisanna, gajeel, and wendy as they smelled that lie with their eyes closed.

"kai im so sorry for what your father did to you I mean how could he betray you like that" lucy said who had a secret crush on kai

Natsu then got a job as he was very tired of the scene before him as he did his brother said he would go and make sure that nastsu didn't mess anything up for the pay he was getting when he actually had another plan in mind.

As they got there to the monster kai like how he always did waited in the crowd watching natsu do all the work.

" **Fire dragons roar!"** Natsu shouted as he burnt the monster into a burnt crisp.

"kai then went to collect the reward as they left off to fairy tail as kai's plan went into motion.

"hey guys we are back" kai said

Hey Kai What happened at the job" the members said in unison

"you want to know well my idiot brother natsu told me I can handle the monster all by myself I believed he was confident in me but I was wrong as the monster was beating me he didnt help at all I was only able to beat it cause I threw some fire magic down the monster throat no thanks to him, oh look here he is now"kai said with fake anger

"yo everybody whats up and why are you all looking mad at me"Natsu said confused

"you no why you bastard how could you do that to your own brother"mira the calm and nice one yelled with anger and worst of all hate.

"what do you mean" natsu said with a more confused but shocked face

"we are talking abput how you left your cute little brother to fight a monster bigger thanhim natsu he told us the whole story, to think natsu that I loved you now I know that you are just a cold hearted person with no feelings."lucy said ( her and natsu briefly dated till kai came along if your confused)

Natsu was now openly crying with his bangs shadowing his eyes all he said was " luce I destroyed that monster kai just standed there who would you believe me or him" natsu said

"Natsu I thought of you as a friend but now all I see is a backstabbing bastard you don't belong here in fairy tail" yelled erza not even knowing what she was yelling

"huh I guess I don't do I, well then fairy tail guild this will be the last time you see me hope you have fun with my brother.

"natsu wai-" erza started but was interrupted by gray.

"stop erza you hurt him well enough I will talk to him"gray said.

"Natsu wait" gray said

"what gray"natsu said in a low but dangerous voice daring him to say something stupid

"i just want you to promise me something"gray said in a rather sad but pleading voice.

"what is it gray and it better not be to forgive them because I won't"natsu said

"no it's not that, look I want you to come back people still want you there just promise you will come back soon you still have lisanna, me, master, gajeel, wendy, levy, and romeo you can't just leave and break your bonds with them."gray said having a point natsu would never break bonds unless they break them first and thats what most of the guild did.

"alright gray I promise to come back, but I won't be the same I will need to find a way to heal the pain of said

Alright just come back"gray said leaving in a different direction then natsu

 **Flashback end:**

That was 2 Yeays ago now natsu here standing infront of they guild by himself battling his inner self-conflict (happy stayed with lisanna cause natsu said so)

" the fairy tail guild it's been 2 years well i'm not the same so they better be ready."natsu said

 **Inside the fairy tail guild**

"master when is natsu coming back it's been 2 years"mira said with true regret

"shut it mira I don't know as of right now i've lost all trust n most of you if he comes back I wouldn't be surprised if he say he hated all of you with a burning passion." master said he had been pissed off how his guild fell so low to drive the one thing to bring light to this guild and all because of one person that hadn't they didn't even know for 3 months

As soon as he thought that the guild doors open to see one man with a cloak that had a black design with red flames on the bottom with bandages wrappings from his hands to his elbow he had salmon (or pink or whatever you call natsu hair color) colored hair he had dragon eyes, he was 5'9 and with black cargo pants and had a black hoody attached to his cloak to show he was a assassin all of they members were shocked as they knew who that was.

"...Natsu" lucy said weakly while tearing up


End file.
